


Officer, Officer

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Danger Kink, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Mystery, Non-binary Lio, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Police Officer Galo, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Galo, Widow!Lio, dom Lio, non-graphic description of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Kray Foresight has been murdered and the prime suspect is refusing to talk. Detective Galo Thymos is on the case, but Mrs. Foresight proves to be a more formidable person than Galo thought. And much, much more prettier.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	Officer, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [this awesome art](https://twitter.com/StargazySaki/status/1237431746469089280) by Praynef! <3

It becomes the talk of the town in a flash. 

Galo can’t really blame the news for jumping on it so quickly; they haven’t released an official statement, not yet, but anyone who has ever seen Kray Foresight would memorize him, the way he always carried himself, momentous and loud. So it isn’t that surprising that his death is equally as momentous and spectacular as the man has been.

It would have been so much easier on everyone if he didn’t have to pester the entire station to do anything about it, though.

“Have the autopsy results come through yet?” he asks for what feels like a hundredth time. From the corner of the room Aina sends him a disapproving look, letting him know how exactly she feels about Galo interrupting her call with whoever-it-is-now from the press asking for an update. Galo rolls his eyes. 

“How in the motherloving _fuck_ did the press get ahold of the info when we don’t have it yet?” she hisses, covering the speaker with her hand. Galo shrugs. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Just ask Lucia, okay? It’s your damn case, I can’t-” A very angry-sounding buzz comes from the other side of the line. Aina shoots Galo one last look before switching once again into her customer service voice. 

It _is_ his case, which makes not knowing _anything_ that much more irritating. He stands from his desk - not like anyone will be looking for him, seeing as the whole station is basically a mess anyway, and goes over to Lucia.

Lucia, it turns out, does have the autopsy results, which she argues over with Remi. 

“We can’t just- It’s classified! Who leaked it?!”

“Oh, like _I_ know. There’s literally no way that anyone-”

“Hullo,” says Galo. They stop arguing to stare at him - what’s up with those glares today?- and Galo finally gets the chance to look over the results.

“Poisoning?”

“Morphine, I think.” Lucia points at some chemical symbols Galo does not understand. “Before he was stabbed, that is. Ten or eleven wounds with something sharp, a small knife or some kind of skewer.”

“Ouch.” Well, the murderer didn’t take any chances. “Morphine to make Foresight vulnerable and then stabbing? Wouldn’t it be easier to make him overdose?”

“Fuck if I know,” says Lucia. “I only look inside the body. It’s kind of your job to ask questions.” She looks tired, as all of them are, but when Lucia gets tired she gets even more snappier than usual, so better to leave and then throw some sweets her way. Galo nods. 

Off to investigate, then. 

-

As he suspected, the Foresight Mansion is swarmed with journalists, eager to get inside for a quick scoop. Galo takes one look at Ignis and Varys’s faces and dives headfirst into the crowd, past the yellow and black tape, and quickly checks if someone didn’t swipe off his badge or something. Thankfully he seems all set. 

“Something I should know?” he asks Ignis as he looks at the gate. Sturdy and impressive, with an ornate design that probably costs more than Galo will ever have in his account. 

“Don’t investigate the staff. Their mouths are shut, Foresights seem to have good eye concerning that, those bastards.”

“Then, only the wife?” Galo knits his brows. “You seem fairly sure who did it.”

“It’s either the butler or the wife, right?” Ignis smirks. “Either way, she’s the only one who actually is willing to talk. And we can’t exactly force her even with a warrant. Foresights have way too many people in their pockets.”

Galo forces a smile. “Well, then.” He’s not a rookie, not by a long shot, but this scale of an event is something new. Definitely different from some insurance scams and burglary.

The front door is unlocked and there’s no one to announce him, to beat. Galo is kind of disappointed he won’t get his grand entrance when he hears the sound of high heels approaching.

Mrs. Foresight is known to everyone in town; petite and blonde, with a figure to kill for and that impenetrable light quirk of her lips eerily similar to her husband’s. It must be some rich thing, Galo supposes - but no amount of knowledge could prepare Galo for the actual sight.

Her dress is black, shimmering as she moves, and a cut on the side is just enough for a white thigh and calf to peek from the folds. The top is tight on her small chest to the curve of her hips, accenting the shift as she walks like a model in her own home.

“Officer.” Her voice is deeper than Galo expected, rich and sensual, and he can’t help but stare at her figure in the hall, tall and proud despite being a good head shorter than Galo. “I expected you.” Her lips stretch in a smile - has she noticed how long Galo has been staring?

Galo clears his throat and reaches for his badge. “Federal Police of Promepolis. I’m here to ask some questions, if you don’t mind.”

Her eyes scan over his badge. “Officer Galo Thymos, I see?” She looks him in the eyes, close enough for Galo to see her long, pale lashes. “Galo.” He almost shudders at how it sounds in her mouth. “Please come right this way.” 

She turns around, her dress swirling around her and Galo can swear he sees the side of her panties - white lace - but it’s gone before he can be sure he didn’t make it up. He shakes his head and follows the woman down the hall. _Come on, get yourself together. She’s cute, but not_ that _cute._

A lie, of course, but he’s here for a reason. If he has met her in a bar… Well, she probably has never been to such a foul place in her rich life. Even if she did stab a man to death.

Mrs. Foresight leads him to a big living room, full of antiques Galo can swear he has seen in some museum. Big windows get them a beautiful view of the front gate and people there - Galo can almost single out Varys’s big form, and it calms him a little.

The furniture looks old but comfortable, and he’s sure of it when she flashes him a smile and commands with a small gesture of a hand to sit in an armchair. She sits on the one in front of him, a coffee table between them. There’s already a bottle of wine and two glasses ready. So she has been expecting visitors. It looks unopened - fat chance she did the same thing Galo has expected she did to Kray, not with that many people around, but it still makes him twitch. Morphine would be nearly undetectable in wine, its own bitterness mixing with the alcohol.

He does politely accept when she pours him a glass, however. 

She crosses her legs, a wine glass in hand, and she looks picturesque, a rich glimmer of stones on her wrists and dress. “I suppose you have questions, Galo.”

And again, he almost shudders. Fuck. Her smile is unreadable, but somehow Galo is sure she knows exactly what she’s doing. 

He twirls the wine glass in his hand, but doesn’t have a sip. “Can you tell me what happened yesterday?”

“My husband died,” she says without a bat of an eye. Her dark lipstick leaves a smudge on the edge of the glass. “About four in the afternoon, if I recall correctly.”

“That’s some very specific time frame you’re giving.”

“Not only you have access to, ah, _sources_.” She tilts her head, long, white neck exposed. Galo could put his hand around it and his fingers would meet with ease with space to spare. Would such a frail looking woman have it in her to stab a man that many times without tiring? Or did she use someone else, someone bigger and stronger?

“Any idea why would someone be after your husband’s life?”

She laughs. “Oh, too many to count. He was truly a bastard. The only good thing about him was his cock.” She flickers her tongue over her lips, a small shadow of pink against red, and Galo can feel his face flush when she uncrosses her legs, slowly. “Truly, a shame. It might get lonely without him, in this big house, without a proper toy.”

Her thighs are spread wide, enough for her dress to slip from one side and reveal what Galo has seen before; a trace of white lace, too delicate to tell it apart from her skin, lingerie so subtle and yet so lewd.

Galo tears his eyes from it and immediately meets with a knowing gaze. 

“Oh, officer.” She smiles with a tilt of her head, long lashes and heavy eyelids almost hiding the heat bubbling just below the surface of her gaze. “We _do_ have time, you know. Wouldn’t you like to indulge a poor widow for a bit?”

Galo swallows. 

He shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t; the woman is acting exactly how a merciless murderer would, all of her speaking of guilt, and yet Galo knows all too well that it’s not nearly enough to justify an arrest, especially of such an important person. He has nothing to hold on to at the moment, not a trace of a clue except for the fact that the woman knows something. He has to make her talk, one way or another. She wouldn’t kill an officer in broad daylight with police cordoning off her mansion. He should be safe. 

“Well.” Galo straightens his back and allows a small grin to creep on his face. “I suppose I could keep you company for a while, ma’am.”

She flashes her teeth as she tilts her head back, a pale column of her neck cutting against the dark of her dress. She takes a sip of the wine, slowly, her tongue tracing the corner of the glass before she puts it down. “Come here. Let me have a good look at you.”

Galo rises out of the armchair and lets her guide him to stand between her legs. She puts her hand under his chin, just a small hint, and he bends over. She has to look up to reach his face and it hits Galo just how small she is next to him. And Galo knows that even with all his muscles and height he would be almost petite next to Kray. How would it look like, Kray on top of her, pulling those small legs open and forcing his giant length into her tight, wet pussy, that small mouth-

His dick jumps at the mental image and he can feel his face burn, but he bits his lips and forces it to go away. He can’t let himself be careless. This is a negotiation - sex in exchange for information, however small it might be.

And yet he almost cries out as he feels her leg rise, those ridiculously sexy high heels propped on the coffee table just enough for the dress to slide off and for a bare calf to press into Galo’s side. 

“Aren’t you cute.” Long fingers stroke his cheek, perfect nails just barely scraping his skin. Her leg rises again, a beautiful arch as the heel presses into Galo’s shoulder. She pushes, more insistent, and he falls to his knees between her legs. “Won’t you be a darling and help me relax for today?”

Oh. So it’s going to be like this. Galo can play this game. “Everything to help, ma’am.”

She giggles coquettishly as he presses his lips just above her knee. “Aren’t I lucky to be grated with the presence of such a gentleman.” Long nails scrap against his head, pet his hair as he swirls his tongue. 

Galo moves higher, just a bit, and sucks on the soft skin. She doesn’t have much fat, just enough to give her a small curve with a hint of a bone underneath, too calculated and perfect to belong to a real human being. And yet there she is, her chin propped on her hand, legs spread so wide it alone would make anyone blush. 

Galo meets her eyes and tries not to come in his pants as he licks up the white thigh, slowly, teasing, and he kind of hates himself for not turning her around and fucking her against the armchair right here and there. 

A slow sigh as she exhales, a tremble in her muscles. “I see you are no stranger to pleasuring others, officer.”

He smiles against her skin as she pets his hair, slowly and carefully. Galo takes it as a permission to move further, higher, until his mouth laps at the corner of her panties. The lace is silky smooth under his tongue, warm and inviting, and he pushes the fold of the dress away to finally reach-

He freezes. It… No. It can’t be.

Mrs. Foresight bends over, so far her lips almost brush against Galo’s ear. “Found a clue yet, detective?”

What is straining in those panties is undoubtedly and unashamedly a penis. It’s proportional to her body, and yet all too big; how could Galo not see it earlier? This - well, this doesn’t change everything, but is definitely something he didn’t expect. Lio Foresight is in all accounts a woman and a wife, to beat. Is she transgender? Galo has never read anything about it in all the files he has about the woman.

She plays with his hair, unshaken. “Scared, detective?” A grin widens her face, pearly white teeth suddenly all too sharp-looking, even if Galo knows it is his imagination. “And if you are wondering, yes, I am a man. Though any pronouns suit me, so feel free to refer to me as you like.”

The woman- No, Galo can’t bring himself to use that any longer. He can’t put a finger as to why, exactly - and, hell, he got a pass. Yet still what slips off his tongue is, “Yes, ma’am.”

Mrs. Foresight tilts his head just so slightly. “Then allow me to ask you one more time, Galo. Are you scared?”

The tone makes his cock throb and mouth water. “N-no.”

“Good.” A grip in his hair tightens. “Now get to work.”

Galo is not turned off in the slightest, especially as he laps at the bulge clad in lace with his tongue and feels the white thighs shiver ever so slightly under him. He’s not exactly an expert at giving head, not with the shit load of work that has been piling up all over the place, but he still tries his damnest. He laps at the balls, sucks on them and lets his mouth fill with saliva as he moves up the underside. The panties are thin enough for him to feel the man twitch under him, a hint of salty precome already leaking. 

Good to know Galo is not the only one who feels so turned on.

When he reaches the small bow at the top he decides it’s time to stop teasing. He presses a kiss on the man’s navel as he tugs the panties down, and Mrs. Foresight obliges, pushing his legs close just enough for Galo to take them off before opening the thighs again, cock bobbing at full attention, angry red on the black cloth.

Galo crawls to him again, mouth watering as he puts his hands on it before letting the tip between his lips.

The man groans and the nails scratch harder against Galo’s skull. “Tell me, Galo.” The low tremble in his voice is all too clear now, too sharp and way too arousing. “Do you gag?”

Galo makes the most obscene pop he can make while pulling off. Mrs. Foresight’s face is flushed, just a shade of pink across his cheeks, but Galo still feels triumphant seeing it. “Do you want to find out?”

Mrs. Foresight arches her brow. “Cocky, aren’t you.”

Galo is about to bark something back when he suddenly pulls at his hair, away from his body, and he’s standing up, his small form towering over Galo on his knees. His dress slips up, covers him again, and Galo tries not to look disappointed.

Mrs. Foresight giggles at his expression. “Oh, don’t worry, sweetie. We are not done just yet.” His hand guides Galo back on his cock under the dress, and Galo needs to duck into it, under the smooth cloth. Mrs. Foresight gives him just enough time to put the tip back in his mouth when his fingers twist in Galo’s hair and he thrusts into Galo’s mouth.

Galo’s throat closes up around the dick, but the man pushes nonetheless, harder and deeper, suddenly his hips snapping, and he keeps Galo’s face in place even when Galo cries out, suddenly realising he can’t breathe. 

“Come on now, detective.” A slight push back, just enough for Galo to steal a gulp of air through his nose, and then he’s full again, too full with the man’s dick not nearly all the way in. “I trust you were taught to hold your breath.”

Galo was, in fact, trained for an emergency like that. In no scenario had it involved sucking a dick, and Galo would say that if the man didn’t choose that exact moment to move harsher and truly start fucking Galo’s face in the ernest.

It hurts, stretching Galo’s lips and throat impossibly wide, and yet some part of Galo gets drunk on the weight of cock on his tongue, the fingers on this skull, pushing him, _using_ him without a hint of hesitation.

“Such a nice mouth.” Galo swallows around the length, moans around it when the man forces himself so deep Galo can feel the balls and rough skin beneath shaved pubic hair. “You were made to suck a cock, so _cute-_ ” His hips snap, hard and harsh, and Galo can’t breathe. “Anyone could see you now, Galo. Point a camera at the house and see how you take the cock of the lady of the house down your throat.”

Galo whines around the cock. He can barely register saliva escaping his lips or tears blurring his vision; his lungs scream for air, and yet some part of his mind doesn’t want it, not with the way he can feel his cock fill and strain against his pants, rocking on his knees into the air.

A grip changes and suddenly the cloth is thrown back, exposing Galo and the soft skin.

“Oh, that’s a good face.” His head is angled up and he can’t escape Mrs. Foresight’s gaze, dark eyes and flushed skin with that impeccable smile on his lips. “You are such a pretty sight, all slobbering and wanting like a dog in heat.” A shift of the muscles under his mouth and _oh,_ a tip of Mrs. Foresight’s shoes nudges just so slightly at the space in between Galo’s legs. His hips roll into it and the man giggles.

“Such a needy sweetheart.” His hips pick their rhythm as he presses his high heel on Galo’s crotch, a teasing, light touch, not nearly enough to get Galo off. Galo grunts against Mrs. Foresight’s cock, but he knows he can’t do anything, he doesn’t _want to_ , not with how the man throws his head back and licks his lips while looking at Galo’s face, pupils wide, so gorgeous and so _tall_ over Galo, completely in control, and he could kill Galo so easily if he just reached over and-

Galo cries out and the world flashes white, impossibly harsh and violent and he doesn’t know what’s happening anymore until he feels Mrs. Foresight pull out and pet his hair, way too delicate.

“Good boy,” he whispers, stroking himself with sharp jerks in front of Galo’s face, and Galo can barely remember how to breathe when he realises his pants are sticky and oh god did he just come in his pants just from being barely touched?

Mrs. Foresight doesn’t give him much time to ponder that as he slaps his dick against the softness of Galo’s lips. “Open up, sweetie. Or do you want me to mark your face with my cum, hmm? Show everyone how much you want to be pushed down and stepped on by a man in a dress?”

Galo hates how his dick twitches again. Fuck, there’s something in the way Mrs. Foresight says it that makes it so much better, so damn _hot_ with the way his nails dig into Galo's flesh with so much force and authority Galo has no choice than to obey, his whole body shivering and submitting on instinct without a thought.

Mrs. Foresight shoves his dick down Galo’s throat and pumps his hips once, twice, before he’s spilling inside, bitter and thick and absolutely delicious. 

Galo swallows without a thought. He meets Mrs. Foresight’s gaze again and suddenly it hits his that he was probably not obligated to do that. Which means he just did it out of his own volition, unprompted, just because he apparently wanted to. 

It should make him feel bad, probably. But it doesn’t. Not with the mix of shock and awe on Mrs. Foresight’s face.

“Oh, you are such a sweet boy.” He pulls out Galo’s mouth and pets his hair without even twitching at the wet and obscene squelch. “You did very well.”

Galo leans into the touch - and freezes. “So we’re done?”

Mrs. Foresight’s hand stills in his hair. Galo looks up to see him licking his lips, the same heat as before sparkling in his eyes. “Do you want us to be done?”

Heavy voice, low and tinged with a sharp edge of a rasp. Galo should be done. He got out of Mrs. Foresight probably all that there is, professionally speaking. And yet his body itches even at the mention of that.

He nuzzles his face into Mrs. Foresight’s fingers and laps his tongue on them, tastes the salty flavor that might be sweat or something else.

“Words, Galo.”

He doesn’t shudder. He can’t. “I want to continue.”

And there it is, that smirk again. “Good.” 

A hand under his arm urges him up and Galo feels the insides of his pants stick to his skin. The panties of Mrs. Foresight lay there on the floor, wet lace all too telling, but he doesn’t bend over to pick it up. It would be a sight to behold, Galo is sure, and his dick reminds him just how ready he is for a second round.

He could scoop the man into his arms and put his mouth on him with ease, but he doesn’t. Instead he waits, and Mrs. Foresight is quick to show him what to do.

“Come with me,” he whispers, and even with his high heels on he’s still so small the breath only tickles Galo’s chin. 

Mrs. Foresight turns around, the dress fluttering around, and the sway of his hips makes Galo forget how to breathe for a second before he follows him, one step behind. 

The high heels clack against the expensive dark wood of the floor and after a few heartbeats Galo’s dick calms down enough for him to ask himself what the hell is he doing. 

He has just sucked off a man in a dress - and a possible _murderer_ \- while on duty, and now he’s following him deeper into the house with still no staff in sight. Are they all really good at hiding or did they recieve orders not to show themselves? What for? Was it all planned? Is Galo walking into a trap, being manipulated and blinded by pleasure only to meet the end in this house like Mr. Foresight did? Why didn’t he bring his gun?

Galo almost bumps into Mrs. Foresight. “Uh, sorry.”

He gives Galo a smile and a tilt of his head, amused. “Deep in thought, I see.”

“Uh,” says Galo, and one look at the clearly flirtatious pose with Mrs. Foresight’s leg clearly outstretched to show how deep the cut on the side of the dress is reminds him of how much he wants to spin this pretty man around and fuck him sensless right here.

Mrs. Foresight seems to have other plans. The doors he stopped in front of is at the end of a corridor and clearly different than the others in the house - cushioned and clad with something soft, velvet or silk, and very red. 

“I want to show you the playroom,” Mrs. Foresight says, the voice once again dipping into that harsh tone that makes Galo swallow. “Do you want to see it, Galo?”

God, this might just as well be a murder den. He might be stabbed the second he steps into the room, and Mrs. Foresight would be smiling as sweetly as ever and watch him die on the floor. 

He shouldn’t be getting off on the thought, but his dick doesn’t have any restraints in telling him just how arousing it would be. 

“Yes,” Galo says.

Mrs. Foresight opens the door. 

The first thing Galo notices is that all the surfaces he can see are clad in the same velvet cushioning as on the door, and when he makes a step inside his footsteps die before he can hear them. It would be concerning if not for _what_ is on the walls. 

Galo has never seen so much leather in his life. Whips, harnesses, belts and gags; Galo has no idea what half of them could be used for other than decoration, but the way they hang on the hooks is a clear indicator that they have been in use at one point or another. In one corner there is a bondage cross, in the other something with a lot of cuffs hanging from the ceiling, sturdy and thick enough to support anyone’s weight. 

But the one thing that demands attention is the king sized bed at the centre, with the bedframe high and proud and with a part at the end that very clearly is a pillory.

“Do you like it?” A touch of Mrs. Foresight’s hand almost makes him jump. 

“It’s… interesting.”

“I will take that as a yes.” Galo didn’t hear the door close, but they are now, and he can barely tell them apart from the rest of the wall. He is truly trapped now.

For some reason, that thought sends a shiver down his spine.

Mrs. Foresight watches him with a tilt of his head. He stands there, unmoving, and his dark dress somehow fits perfectly in with all that red around. He belongs here. Was it Kray or him that made this room? Who was all of this used on? Galo can't imagine Mrs. Foresight to let himself be bound like this, but then again he never imagined anything like this at all.

Suddenly, Mrs. Foresight makes a step forward, all too close, and Galo freezes. 

"I can feel you thinking." He's so small, but when he touches Galo's neck with his long fingers Galo shivers anyway, from the danger or something else. "I will make your mind shut up."

A sharp yank at Galo's hair, sudden shove, and Galo's back lands on something soft. The edge of the bed, he notices, before Mrs. Foresight walks closer and his brain becomes very interested in those long legs again.

He stops between Galo's open legs and Galo is being stared down again by those dark eyes.

"Take the shirt off, Galo."

His fingers are reaching for the buttons before Mrs. Foresight finishes the sentence. They are shaking too much and for a second a panic flashes through him as he cannot get it open, cannot comply, but it gives up eventually, all too slow, one by one.

Mrs. Foresight nods with approval when he slides it off his shoulders. "Look at you. So pretty with all that muscle and gorgeous tits."

Galo feels his face flush red. "That- I don't have _tits._ "

"Then what do you call this?" Mrs. Foresight moves forward, long fingers on Galo's chest. Galo's breath hitches and Mrs. Foresight drags his hand against the skin, nails threatening to scrap at any second, and Galo can't move. The sole presence of the man demands submission and Galo's body knows this even when his mind struggles, refusing to move as Mrs. Foresight reaches one of his nipples and pinches hard.

Galo gasps, surprised, and bites his lip when Mrs. Foresight does it again. 

Mrs. Foresight tongue clicks. "I want to hear you, Galo." Dark, deep voice again, and Galo's mouth falls open in seconds.

"Sorry, Mrs.Foresight."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to obey." His eyes flash with something else, something that makes inside of Galo's stomach turn. "And simply Lio will suffice for the moment. I do not need to be associated with my ex-husband's name anymore."

"You're quick to recover after a loss, I see."

"Not much of a loss, I'm afraid." He tugs at Galo's chest again, more forceful than before, and Galo can't stop the gasp now.

And then he moves away, his lip quirked downward in a scowl. A pang of guilt surges through Galo at the sudden lack of warm hands on him and he pushes it down. It's not about - whatever this is. Mrs. Foresight has almost confessed here; all Galo needs to do is to play along and push harder, play it right and call for support as soon as he gets what he needs.

Mrs. Foresight no doubt knows all of that, displeasure clear on his face.

"Well, seeing as he killed all the mood here, I think it's only fair that you suffer the consequences."

Galo hates that some part of him twitches with excitement at that. "Consequences?"

"I'm the master of this house, Galo, and I'm afraid you have displeased me." He puts a hand on his hip, pushing one leg in front of the other, and Galo can't help how his eyes flicker down for a second. "You need to be punished. Properly disciplined."

If he keeps talking like this Galo will cum in his pants again. "What- what do you have in mind?"

"I wonder." A smile creeps on those lips, but it's deeper now, sharper. “Maybe start by showing me how hard you are for me.”

Oh god, he’s staring down at Galo’s pants. Galo has never unbuckled his trousers faster in his life. 

“No underwear?” Mrs. Foresight quirks her brow when the pants hit the floor. Galo flushes red and moves to remove his boots and socks too. 

“I, uh, didn’t have time to do the laundry.” He fights with the laces before giving up and just kicking them off. 

Mrs. Foresight snorts, unladylike, but there’s genuine amusement on his face and Galo beams back. 

“Such a sloppy boy.” He doesn’t move forward, just stares from behind those long lashes, eyes sliding down on Galo’s body. “But make no mistake. No matter how amusing I find you, you still came selfishly without permission.” Long, long nails on Galo’s knees, pushing his legs apart. “We can’t have you disobey.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I said you can call me Lio.” He moves forward, lower, and the sight of his face so close to Galo’s dick makes Galo recall just how much Mrs. Foresight has liked being sucked off before. “Or do you want to call me mommy?”

Galo hates himself at the twitch of interest his dick gives him. 

“I- I will stick to Lio for now.”

“Your choice.” Galo wants nothing more to put that mouth on his dick, but he waits, hands gripping at the soft sheets, and waits. 

Mrs. Foresight licks his lips and Galo feels a soft breath tickling his skin. “It’s flattering to see you so… interested.” 

Galo came not so long ago, and yet his body wants more, dick already full and red, still stained with his own come. 

Galo is about to beg to be touched, damn the consequences, when Mrs. Foresight finally takes pity on him and small hand wraps around Galo’s length. Galo whines and snaps his hips forward, into the sweet friction-

And Mrs. Foresight clicks his tongue again. “I see you are not going to obey until I make you.”

“I’m sorry,” Galo says, but it’s too late; Mrs. Foresight already puts his hand back. 

“And I have already told you not to apologize.” He stands up again, back straight, and Galo is sure he’s going to walk out the door with the decisive step of his. Thankfully, he only walks to the wall of leather and pulls something off the hook. He turns back to Galo in a swirl of a dress and clack of heels.

“Turn around with your hands behind your back,” he commands. 

Galo looks at the leather strips. They look sturdy, thick enough to probably hold even if he uses all his strength, but cushioned at the downside. To not hurt him if he struggles, he supposes. Safety above all. If there is a safe way to be tied up by a maybe-murderer, that is. He doesn’t remember anything like this in his training, but then again Galo is pretty sure not getting himself into bondage by the suspect is high on the list of things he shall not do.

“Well?” A hint of irritation creeps into Mrs. Foresight’s voice.

Galo shouldn’t be doing this, but his dick is hard and he wants to come and, the stupidest of all, he wants to see Lio smile again. 

Slowly, he puts his hands behind him and shifts on the bed.

“Good boy.” Mrs. Foresight is quick to fasten the belts on Galo’s wrists, as if he expects Galo to start struggling at any second. Galo tries to take in a breath and tense his muscles, just as he was told to do if he was ever tied up, but Lio pulls no punches and gives just enough room for blood to circulate and not much else.

He turns Galo back around. “Spread your legs.” That deep, harsh voice demands submission. Galo is… well, not exactly _happy_ to oblige, but not exactly against it, either.

Mrs. Foresight sinks between his knees again and there’s something small in his hand. Oh, fuck.

“Do you know what this is?”

Galo nods. “A… a cock ring, right?”

“Correct.” He puts it on his index and middle finger and pulls. It stretches slightly. For Galo, not nearly enough. And he is not sure what the second loop is for.

Mrs. Foresight doesn't seem to care. "Legs open. And if you move, I will have to restrain you more."

Galo doesn't shudder. He doesn't. And if he does, it's because of fear, not… something else.

Mrs. Foresight is quick to move closer, hand once again of Galo's dick, and Galo grasps at the covers not to move. 

"You're big. Good." Warm breath on Galo's skin, half-open mouth with that lustful deep red lipstick Galo would love to smear all over, just push Lio down and-

Mrs. Foresight squeezes so hard Galo yelps in pain.

"Remind me, what did I _just_ say about moving?" Ice cold and sharp. Oh shit.

"Sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize again." He glares at Galo, mouth twisted in a snarl. His hand is wet as he moves away again. "Stand up."

Galo jumps to his feet and almost tops over. Hands do help keep balance, it seems.

Lio doesn't seem interested in the slightest. "On the swing. On your back."

"Swing?" Galo looks around the room. The only thing Lio could be referring to is that mess of leather hanging from the ceiling in the corner. He gives Mrs. Foresight a questioning look.

Mrs. Foresight looks annoyed. And somehow even the red splotches on his cheeks make Galo want to tear the dress off.

Galo rushes to the probably-swing. He has no idea what to do with all that, especially with his hands behind his back, but that's where Mrs. Foresight comes in.

He quickly fastens straps on Galo's thighs and under his knees and arms and places bigger, padded ones on his neck and under Galo's bare ass in ragged, harsh movements that make Galo want to either apologize or bust a nut. Maybe both.

Definitely both when Lio pulls at something and Galo is lifted into the air with his legs spread, ass on full display. He needs a second to adjust, but it isn't uncomfortable. Mostly embarrassing. And new. 

"I trust that you can behave yourself." Still this ice cold tone. 

Galo tenses all of his muscles not to budge this time. He doesn’t know if he even could, actually - but it doesn’t matter.

Mrs. Foresight brings his hand back on him, but this time there is no teasing. He stretches one of the silicone rings and rolls it down to the base of Galo’s dick, and then tugs at the other one. Galo can’t see, but the nails scrap at his testicles, and suddenly they are pushed through the tight silicone too. 

It’s… again, kind of uncomfortable, but Mrs. Foresight seems to know what he’s doing. Galo wouldn’t call it trust, but he doesn’t know _what_ to call it at all. It shouldn’t be happening in the first place.

But it is. And it becomes painfully obvious when Mrs. Foresight exhales slowly, eyelashes fluttering.

“I see you have learned your lesson.” A barest flick against the tip of Galo’s dick.

“Y-yes, Lio.” His body screams at him to move, act and reach that sweet friction, but he got warned two times already. He’s not going to get warned thrice. And he’s really, really hard now. 

Mrs. Foresight smiles. “And you even remembered. Good." Slack fingers going up and down Galo's shaft. "Keep it up and I might just let you come today."

Galo's dick may just rip from how hard it feels. Oh, fuck. He wants to come so badly, but there's something in Mrs. Foresight's voice that makes Galo think that he might just leave Galo here after he has his fun, in the bondage and with an erection that probably will never go away. And Galo might just enjoy it.

Teasing touches don't stop, but now Mrs. Foresight moves his hand lower, under the ring wrapped behind Galo's balls.

"Your asshole is so cute, Galo. All pink and tight." A nail circles around his entrance, teasing, always teasing, just like those feather-light touches on his dick, making Galo's thighs shake. 

Galo licks his lips, looking for words, and meets Lio's gaze. He's watching him from behind that slick smile, something swirling in his eyes, and it makes Galo dizzy.

He's hard, Galo realises. Mrs. Foresight's dress is tented, and free of those panties there's nothing to keep Lio's dick down anymore. And he's so close, almost brushing his hips between Galo's legs, always just out of reach.

"Please." It escapes his throat before he knows it, weak and desperate enough to make his face burn.

"Please, what?" Mrs. Foresight raises his eyebrows. Bastard. He's not even trying to make Galo good, not with how he nudges Galo on, walking on a thin line between pleasure and just sparking more need.

And damn it, Galo doesn't care anymore. "Please fuck me."

Lio makes an amused noise. "Needy, aren't you." And he takes his hands back again, no, no-

"Shh, Galo." Oh, he must have whined out loud. "I'm just grabbing a few things. Not going to leave you if you don't give me more reasons to." A threat and a promise. Galo swallows hard as Mrs. Foresight reaches down and grabs something from a small big Galo hasn't noticed before. Maybe because it's as red as the rest of the room.

A bottle pops open in Mrs. Foresight's hands and- oh, that's definitely a dildo. A big, fat and thick black one that Galo can't imagine would fit a human being, even the size of Kray Foresight.

"You're going to take it after I'm done with you," Lio says, as if he's somehow able to know exactly what Galo is thinking.

Galo is about to argue back when something touches his back, slick and cool to the touch. He shivers.

"It's alright, Galo." The voice is higher now, more feminine and caring, as if Lio isn't holding a dildo able to tear Galo's insides in his other hand. "I will prepare you, nice and slow. But for now simply enjoy yourself."

Galo's breath hitches as a nail prods at his entrance, long finger pressing in, _oh_.

"Hmm." A long purr as it sinks in, knuckle by knuckle, and Galo feels the sharp edge of the nail prod him from the inside. "You seem pretty loose already. Have you played with yourself today?"

Galo shakes his head. "N-no."

"That would make you a natural, then." Galo feels the finger sink in completely, then just as slowly push out, knuckle by knuckle. "Perfect, eager asshole for the taking. And oh, so tight." Another finger presses in, too much, too fast, and Galo whines again as Lio forces them apart, scissoring him.

"I suppose we should take care of this, too." Mrs. Foresight raises the dildo, glistening from the lube - Galo is pretty sure it's lube - and presses it down against Galo's red dick, a wet squelch as he rubs it in rhythm with his fingers.

Galo is about to go insane. 

"Can I- _Please_ -"

"You want to come already?" A hint of disapproval. 

Galo shakes his head. "No. Move. I- Can I move?"

"Hmm." Mrs. Foresight gives him a long look, not stopping his hands even for a second, but nods after a moment.

Galo cries out and finally, finally allows his hips to snap into the pressure, onto the fingers, into the heat. When did the third come in? He doesn’t care. All that matters are the slick movements back and forth, his body unable to decide if he wants to grind into the hand or thrust against the dildo.

Mrs. Fotia has a lazy smile on his lips as he looks at Galo snapping his hips. “So eager,” he says, and Galo cries out when he presses harder, fingers searching around Galo’s walls. “And all it took was some fingering. Or is it the ropes? Do you like being tied up, helpless, presented like a whore?” A tilt of his head as he quickens the pace just so slightly, not enough. “Or is it the dress? You’re getting off thinking about how a man in a dress will put his dick inside you? You want this small twink to raw you and cum in your tight ass?”

Oh, fuck. It’s all too easy to imagine Lio shoving aside that dress and stroking his dick in front of Galo, a few pumps just to show off, and then prodding at his entrance and-

Mrs. Foresight’s fingers brush against something that makes Galo’s hips jump.

“I asked you a question, Galo.” Mrs. Foresight fumbles around, and then again the nails scrap against the bundle of nerves Galo could never hit right by himself, but _this_ is perfect, oh fuck-

“Y-you.” Galo says it without thinking. Mrs. Foresight’s hand stills.

Oh no. Did he fuck up again? He’s about to apologize when Lio starts moving his hands again, harsher, harder.

“What about me, hmm? You were all so eager to drop to your knees before, _officer_.” 

Galo cries out; Lio has figured out exactly where to press and abuses it, teases, and Galo wants to come so bad he doesn’t mind the gasps and moans that escape from his mouth anymore.

“You’re just- you- _Lio, please_ -”

“Not yet, Galo. This is supposed to be your punishment, remember?” There’s a wet squelch as he takes his hand away. 

Galo whines.

“Don’t worry. We’re not over yet.” He rubs the dildo against Galo’s dick again, and oh, fuck, it’s so wet already, sliding so easily with all the precome leaking from the tip and the lubed fingers of Lio. It makes a wet sound as Mrs. Foresight slides it against his length. It’s so big, bigger even than Galo’s own dick, and somehow the idea of something that enormous forcing its way into his ass makes him throw his head back and moan as he rocks into the pressure, too little, too much. 

“Such a needy little whore.” Mrs. Foresight jerks the dildo against Galo in short, snappy movements that would be unbearable if Galo was the one playing with himself, but it’s somehow just _right_ , fuck, right there, as if Mrs. Foresight knows all of Galo’s favourite places, as if he was as gifted in getting someone off as he was in being so ridiculously sexy-

“Tell me, Galo. Do you want it inside?” Sharp, ragged flicks of his elegant, slim wrist, all too small compared to the size of the toy in his hand.

“I-” Galo’s hips stutter, and he’s so close, but the ring against his dick and balls is too tight, too much. What does he want? What does Lio want? If he does what Lio wants, if he’s good, maybe Lio will let him cum. 

Galo nods his head, his voice collapsing into a disheveled mess of moans as he edges close, and once again Lio takes his hand away.

The black dildo is dripping with slick and lube, so thick and enormous, and Galo almost comes right there when Mrs. Foresight flicks his tongue on the tip.

“You’re in luck then, Galo. Because that’s exactly what I want to do with you.” His saliva coats the fake slit of the dildo when he finally takes mercy on Galo and presses it against the cleft of Galo’s ass. Galo doesn’t know where he started to make those small, keening sounds in the back of his throat, but they are spilling out like the wetness on his dick and he can’t stop it, can’t contain it, only beg Mrs. Foresight to do it, finally give Galo what he wants, fill him up-

And Mrs. Foresight does, after gripping Galo’s suspended thigh to get a better leverage, and Galo cies out as he feels the thick head breach him, so big, so tight, and yet so perfect with that pretty face of Lio hovering over him with a red blush on his face and dark eyes full of swirling lust.

Mrs. Foresight pulls out a little only to push right back in, slow and steady, too shallow to reach Galo’s prostate, and yet this thickness and _control_ is enough for him to start crying out again.

"So tight," Mrs. Foresight purrs as he pushes in again, deeper, not deep enough. "You're clamping down so hard."

Is he? Galo doesn't know. His mind is spinning, body burning, and he whimpers, cries out in the most desperate way he's ever done.

Mrs. Foresight eats it all up with a smile. 

"You know, officer," he whispers as the thickness of the dildo almost splits Galo apart from the inside, "this one is a special toy. My dear husband made it especially for our anniversary. You want to know why?" Galo's muscles yell at him in protest, and yet the pain is so delicious, so delectable he can only cry. "It's made especially to be the shape of his cock. So hard and enormous. Always so much to take in, and he liked for me to fuck myself on it while he watched."

Galo can see it all too well in his mind; Lio on the bed with his legs spread, lowering himself on the dildo as the mountain of a man that is Mr. Foresight looks at him with a smile, then finally pushing Lio down and taking him, making him gasp oh so sweetly, more, please-

"Even for you it must be so much. And you are taking it all so beautifully. Such a pretty hole." Mrs. Foresight's hand pets Galo's thigh, soft and sweet, and Galo lets himself believe that he'll finally reach for the cockring. 

He doesn't, his long, perfectly manicured nails grazing at the soft inside of Galo's legs.

"See? It's almost all in."

Almost? It already is splitting him, deeper than he had ever allowed himself to go, past the point of uncomfortable pain. But one look at Mrs. Foresight's face is enough for him to want nothing more than to be pushed further, harder, as far as he can.

Slow, slow strokes, too little, too much. Hungry eyes watching his every breath, every gasp and shake of hips. But he needs more.

He feels the silicone balls touch his entrance and finally allows himself to talk.

"Lio." His voice is harsh, throat dry from open-mouth gasping, but Mrs. Foresight hears him just fine.

"What is it, Galo?" A centimetre out, just to dive back in, making Galo's whole body shudder in the swing. 

"I- I want you."

"Mmm." Mrs. Foresight's eyes raise from where the dildo is buried in his ass to look at him with curiosity. "Is this toy too little for you? Knowing that you could as well have a dick of a dead man in you?"

Oh, fuck. That would be concerning, if it wasn’t so damn tasty in Mrs. Foresight’s mouth. 

He shakes his head.

"Then why do you feel the need for me?"

Fuck if he knows. But there's something magnetic in the way Mrs. Foresight carries himself, something that makes Galo's blood sing and want to submit, consequences be damned. 

"I…" God, it's so hard to think when he's being fucked like this, but he has to speak if he wants to be heard. "I want you inside me, please."

Mrs. Foresight is so hard, the wet tent on the inside of his dress all but leaking, and Galo can swear he can see the shape of the blunt head of his cock through the fabric. He wants it too, just as much if not more than Galo.

And yet he still plays the game, as if he wasn't twitching under all that silk and satin. 

"Then beg me, officer. Ask nicely for this cock to fill you up and fuck you nice and hard like you want."

He thrust the didlo inside, hard, and it shoved the air out of Galo. He whines. His cock is pathetically red and leaking all over, desperate to be touched. But he hasn't earned it yet.

"Please, madam." He moves his hips, impales himself deeper on the dildo that was once inside Lio, making him cum-

"Please, what?" That damn smirk will be the end of him.

"Please fuck me, Lio."

Mrs. Foresight shudders just so slightly. Maybe he's just as turned on as Galo is when hearing his own name in the other's lips - but he doesn't get the time to think about it when suddenly the dildo is pulled out of him, brushing against his sweet spots, all at once.

"Good boy," Mrs. Foresight purrs, pulling his dress up. Galo's mouth waters as he sees that gorgeous cock again, curved just in the perfect way. 

He's filled in one smooth thrust, the force making his body jump and move in the restraints. Mrs. Foresight is closer now, his small form contrasting sharply with the sheer strength of hands on Galo's thighs. 

"So tight, even after taking my dear husband's cock? You do have a talent, my dear." He gives Galo no time to prepare as he starts fucking him, hard and fast and if Galo's hands weren't bound he would claw at floor. The cock inside him is not as big, but it's hitting just the place it needs to, and it's _Lio_ , Lio with a small strand escaping his meticulously styled hair, Lio with that triumphant smile on face flushed with lust, working his hips hard, fast, right there where Galo needs him, so pretty and breathtaking-

"You're tightening up nicely," Mrs. Foresight breathes out, suddenly bending forward, his face almost touching Galo's. "You want to come?"

"Please, please-" He's pathetic, he's pitiful, but there are tears streaming down his cheeks and saliva dripping from his cheeks and he has never been so hard in his life, and Mrs. Foresight still refuses to touch his dick, _fuck, please_ -

"How much do you want it?" Mrs. Foresight whispers, his breath so warm on Galo's skin, so sweet and inviting. He grabs at Galo's knees and suddenly the sounds of skin on skin get louder, harsher, and he's so deep, circling hips just in the way that makes Galo crazy, he has to come, needs to come-

"Please! Lio, please, _fuck_ , m-mommy-"

Lio grins. "Already fucked stupid?" He drags his nails down, harsh on Galo's chest, making his shiver and gasp at the red streaks of broken skin. He doesn't care. "Do you want me to make you mine, Galo? Do you want me to fill you up and mark you as my property?"

He can’t think. "Yes! Please, yes!"

Mrs. Foresight laughs, high, dark sound. "So eager. Well, then." He moves back, his form towering over Galo once more, reaching down, finally, finally Galo will get to come-

And Mrs. Foresight ignores his cock and grabs something else from the floor. Galo would cry if Mrs. Foresight's hips weren't still moving in that merciless pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making him dizzy with want and the urge to release.

Mrs. Foresight straightens his back and tightens his grip on the knife in his hand.

Galo freezes.

"Let's see how far your resolve goes, shall we?" That sweet, lustful smile, snap of his hips, all of it contrasting the blade in his hands.

It’s pretty as far as knives go, dark wooden handle and swirling ornaments on the metal, but Galo has seen enough weapons to see that it’s sharp enough to cut through paper as if it was air. There are no bloodstains on it, so it couldn’t have been used to kill Kray Foresight, could it? Mrs. Foresight would have time to clean it if necessary, and-

“You think too much.” A sharp thrust and Galo’s back is arching again, thighs quivering - and Mrs. Foresight is on him again, dark eyes looking into Galo’s with something swirling in them that screams at Galo to run, move away. “I told you I will make your brain shut up.”

Oh, god. He’s going to gut him. He’s going to cut him up and Galo will let him, and, fuck, the drag of the blade on his abdomen is too light, and yet he can still feel his blood spill, small droplets following the metal.

Mrs. Foresight watches him, observes every move, every twitch and quiver. And Galo, despite all, wants to be watched.

Mrs. Foresight draws the red line, starting at the rise of Galo's pelvis and going all the way up to his ribs. His rhythm is slower now, more careful. A warning? A reassurance that he's not going to hurt Galo? He has no idea. The only thing he knows that Lio wants it, and Lio is the only one who has the power to make Galo cum, so Galo has to obey. 

Galo shivers and feels the blade dig deeper, harsher.

"Careful, now." A hint of a giggle on the edge, and yet laced with an underline of something dark and careful, something that makes Galo freeze again, despite all. 

The blade continues its journey through his stomach, shallow cuts as Mrs. Foresight slides it down, another turn at the belly button. A triangle?

Galo's blood is spilling at the edges, not so much to be a danger, but not because it couldn't. Mrs. Foresight chose not to, even if he has every reason, every motivation to change his mind at any second and drive it down into Galo's guts, twist it and keeps fucking him with that mad look in his eyes. 

He is really into this. Oh fuck. That will probably be a problem later.

The knife takes another turn at the other bump of Galo's pelvis. Yes, it is a triangle - perfectly symmetrical, from what Galo can see.

Mrs. Foresight looks a second longer at his creation and raises the knife to his mouth. He licks at the red blood, Galo's blood, and it's somehow the lewdest thing Galo has ever seen, even including the monster of a dildo on the floor.

Mrs. Foresight smiles and thrusts his hips, slowly. "See, that wasn't that bad." His nail grazes the reddened skin, just shy of dipping into the wound, and Galo cries out at the next sharp thrust. "Now you will bear my mark. Mine."

Mrs. Foresight sighs and throws his head back, lazy moves of his hips. 

Galo whines. "You _promised_."

"Yes, I did." Another thrust, another whine, fingers smearing blood on his chest. "But you don't get to come before I do. Don't worry, you're, _mmm_ , nice and tight, I will come soon."

Galo can't take it. He's been on edge for so long, the mix of lust, desperation and fear turning his brain into mush, and now he has to wait again? He can’t do it, he can’t, _fuck,_ damn the cockring, he’s going to cum, he’s going to-

"Ah-ah," Mrs. Foresight says. "I really advise you not to cum right now if you want to ejaculate nicely later."

The bastard. He's fucking Galo so slowly, teasing once again, not enough for Galo's toes to curl and muscles tense, but just barely not letting his body calm down, still keeping him where Mrs. Foresight wants him.

Galo bites his lips so hard he tastes blood.

"Good boy." Mrs. Foresight leans forward, hair tickling the side of Galo's face, and presses a small peck on the corner of Galo's mouth. 

The second he'll release Galo from those bounds he will grab at this face, push his tongue inside and tear that dress off, lick those white thighs again and cum all over them. 

But Mrs. Foresight shows no sign of stopping as he moves his hips in that lazy rhythm, merciless, with only the blush on his cheeks showing that he's enjoying it. 

Well, then. If he won't hurry up, Galo will just have to make him.

Galo moans, loud and obscene and only a little exaggerated, and commands his muscles to tighten up as he pushes his hips against Lio's, fast and hard and finally brushing against the spot he wants. Mrs. Foresight yelps, surprisingly high, and his fingers dig deeper into Galo's skin. But he doesn't tell him to stop, and Galo takes that as a permission.

He moves again, harder, fucking himself on Mrs. Foresight's cock, not enough, but more, heavens better than before. It's hard to command his body in this position, but Galo has been exercising like crazy, and if he gets a strain while getting fucked, so be it. It's all worth it, especially when Mrs. Foresight sighs, long and low, and starts to move in rhythm with Galo's desperate grinding.

"Such a slut," Mrs. Foresight gasps, eyes dark as he stares down at Galo, taking, claiming. "You want my cock that much? Want to be fucked nice and deep, filled with my cum?"

God, yes. He would scream so if his throat was working anymore, but the only thing he manages are the broken gasps and half-formed syllables slipping off his tongue.

“You wear red well, my dear.” Nails digging into his chest, smearing the blood, staining the front of Mrs. Foresight’s dress. “You will fit here marvelously.”

And Galo wants nothing more than that, that and to finally be allowed to _come_ , so he nods and whines, moving his hips as much as he can, and Mrs. Foresight watches him with that smile stretching his lips, teeth so white against the red of his lipstick and Galo's blood. 

He gasps, he grunts, fingers tightening on Galo's hips - and he throws his head back with a muffled groan, thighs slapping and grinding as he fills Galo up, thick, hot cum spluttering inside.

Mrs. Foresight stops for a second, panting over him, and Galo whines.

"Please," he says, voice hoarse and broken, "you said-"

"Yes, Galo." Mrs. Foresight wipes his hand against his forehead and pushes stay strands of hair back in a slow move, still deep inside Galo, even though Galo can feel him slowly soften. "And you've been very, very good so far. So much, in fact, I think I can treat you to a special prize."

Mrs. Foresight moves back, cock slipping from Galo's ass smeared with come. He tilts his head at the small groan Galo makes and completely ignores his cock, still red and wet. Instead, he reaches from the handle from before, and Galo needs a second to remember how his muscles should work before he can stand and try to clumsily help while Mrs. Foresight undoes his bindings, rope on his back included. His cock stands at attention, pathetically wobbling when Mrs. Foresight beacons him closer to follow him back to the bed, but one flick of his tongue is enough for Galo to forget about it all. 

Mrs. Foresight pushes him down, back to make him sit down at the edge on the soft mattress, and then pushes his dress up to his hips.

"I want you to come inside me," Mrs. Foresight says and reaches behind himself.

Galo's eyes widen as he sees the bottom of the plug emerge, thickening at the middle - was it inside Mrs. Foresight this whole time? The moment Galo stepped in the mansion? Before that, when Mrs. Foresight talked to the press with tears in his eyes?

Mrs. Foresight throws it away and it's then Galo can see how big it truly is. It's not as enormous as the dildo before, but still freakishly big, and considering how small Mrs. Foresight is-

Galo is pushed roughly down, back hitting the soft covers, and Mrs. Foresight crawls on him, straddling his hips. Galo’s hands fly to his hips, stroke down his sides, and Mrs. Foresight doesn’t tell him to stop. 

“I trust you can collect yourself to not cum right after I take it off?” Mrs. Foresight’s hands are on him again, caressing the tip of his cock and lower, at the rubber rings.

Galo nods, once, twice. “Please. Yes.” He can do it. He can breathe in and out and try to forget how much it was to see Mrs. Foresight inside him, fucking him, and now spreading himself all wet and open.

“Good.” Mrs. Foresight flicks his wrist against Galo’s erection and finally, finally tugs at the rings, first the one on Galo’s balls and then the one at the base, pushing it off him, and Galo has to bite his hand not to come. 

“Good boy,” Mrs. Foresight breathes out, brushing his fingers against Galo’s cock. _Fuck_. If succubi exist, Galo is sure he’s looking at one of them.

Galo holds Mrs. Foresight’s dress up, over the white thighs, and watches as he grabs Galo’s dick and pushes onto it.

He’s so tight, velvety heat nothing like Galo has ever felt, and he takes Galo in one, smooth move like it’s nothing, hips flush against Galo’s, and Galo sees himself stretch Mrs. Foresight’s insides open, just the smallest hint of a bulge on his stomach. 

And Galo can’t take it anymore.

He grunts and Mrs. Foresight yelps as Galo rolls them over, skirt of the dress flying up, and he wastes no time in grabbing at those white thighs and holding them up to dive in further, deeper, _faster_ , hips snapping, already so close. Mrs. Foresight’s arms fly to his neck, his back, hold him tighter, and he’s pushing back, crying out under Galo with that perfect mouth open and tongue peeking out. 

Galo smashes his mouth against his. There’s too much tongue and teeth, no finesse at all, and he doesn’t care, not with Mrs. Foresight under him, moaning and digging nails into his back, so tight and soft and-

Galo shouts into Mrs. Foresight’s mouth as his world flashes white, every muscle spasming as he comes so hard he doesn’t know what he’s feeling, _if_ he’s feeling or even _alive_ , and it lasts for eternity before he collapses and remembers how to breathe. 

He feels Mrs. Foresight shift under him. “That was fast.”

“Shut up,” Galo murmurs, weak and breathless, and Mrs. Foresight laughs. 

“Can’t complain about the load, though.” Mrs. Foresight pats his belly, slow and tender, and Galo can almost _feel_ it in his dick, even when it softens. 

He pulls out, slowly, and cum dribbles down Mrs. Foresight’s thighs. 

“Sorry.”

“I’m not complaining, officer.” Oh, it’s ‘officer’ again. Not ‘Galo’. 

Galo doesn’t like it. “Is there something I could clean you with, or-”

Mrs. Foresight blinks and for the first time Galo can see surprise in his eyes. “Um… I don’t think so, no. There is a bath nearby if you need it.”

He imagines Mrs. Foresight stripping down his clothes and stepping into a steaming bath, sinking in with a sigh, then slowly turning around and kissing him when he joins, shallow and sweet.

“I will if you join me.” He sends Mrs. Foresight a smile.

He doesn’t reciprocate. “I would rather not.”

Ouch. Harsh. Galo fakes a shrug. “I don’t want to move right now anyway.”

“Fucked good, are you.” Mrs. Foresight slips from underneath him and sits up. His dress is in disarray, rumpled and askew slightly, and Galo can’t stop looking. 

“Yeah,” Galo says. 

Mrs. Foresight smiles, that mask coming on again. It’s easier now to tell them apart, this expression and that genuine one from before. How many people have seen this one? Not many, Galo suspects. Unless there have been others, led by Mrs. Foresight to this very room and lying on the same bed Galo is lying in now.

Galo doesn’t like this thought.

Mrs. Foresight stretches his hands over his head, back arching, and Galo’s dick twitches with interest again, the traitor. 

“I would suggest you wash off the blood, though. You look like you’ve been almost murdered.”

“Have I?” He can feel the blood drying off on his stomach, cuts beginning to itch at the corners. And, yeah, there is a lot of blood. If he shows up like this, Ignis will call reinforcements in a second and arrest everyone on the property.

Mrs. Foresight stops smiling. His brows furrow, just for a second, and he makes a small move like he wants to reach for Galo, but stops his body before it can act.

Okay, that’s weird. For someone who tied Galo up and had his way with him without hesitation it is unlike to hesitate now, of all things. That is, if he isn’t hiding something. Which he definitely is. Probably unsurprising, given that it is a murder investigation. A murder investigation that happened to take Galo to this room and fuck the suspect sensless. 

It’s way too late for him to try to act professional, so he decides on a casual pillow talk. “Hey, you okay? Was I too rough?”

Mrs. Foresight snorts, but it’s humorless. “You haven’t come close to what I consider _rough_.”

Okay, that's definitely weird. He's going snappy. Mrs. Foresight wasn't snappy before.

Or maybe all that up until a moment ago was a carefully constructed act. Just a part of that tug and war of seduction that Mrs. Foresight seems to know all too well.

Galo doesn't like this thought either. 

Before he can think, he moves forward and grabs at Mrs. Foresight's shoulders, hard enough for him to fall back onto the covers. His hair is almost white on that aggressive red.

Mrs. Foresight sneers again. "Want to go for another round already? I didn't take you for a greedy type."

Galo wants to groan. All this, these games and subtle insults - they're hot, okay, but not exactly helping when he's trying to come through. 

He licks his lips and tries to think of something to say when he notices something.

Mrs. Foresight's dress slips just so slightly. The slit hitches higher, almost up to his ribs, and Galo sees it - a patch of skin different than the others, red and pink.

Mrs. Foresight catches him staring. His face closes off once again.

"What is-?"

"Don't," Mrs. Foresight says before Galo can finish. There's a slight tremble in his voice now, different than the ones before. Not fear. Not quite.

Galo licks his lips. "Show me."

At that Mrs. Foresight hesitates again. He looks like he wants to say something, complain or insult - but when Galo's hands wander under his dress, he only shivers and lets himself be turned on his back.

There's cum still between his thighs, and yet Galo can't bring himself to call the sight 'sexy.' He pushes the dress higher and finally sees it.

Cuts, some old, ragged tissue, some clearly new with red on their edges and barely blackened scabs. Squares - no, not exactly. 

It's the Foresight Foundation logo, all over Mrs. Foresight's back, carved into every inch of his skin the dress so meticulously covers. 

"He... He did this to you?"

"What do you think?" The same, slight tremble, but this time Mrs. Foresight tilts his head and looks him right in the eye. Calculating, thinking.

Maybe it's all so that Galo doesn't suspect him, to play on his pity and empathy. Maybe it is, but either way, there's not a chance that Mrs. Foresight has been able to do that all by himself. And the scars...

Galo knows how scars look when you have had it since you were young. Which means that- that Kray Foresight-

Mrs. Foresight has always been an enigma. No one knew exactly where she - well, _he_ \- came from, only that Kray Foresight has announced her as his wife at some gala and he’s been at his side ever since. The papers look okay, as far as Galo can tell. It’s not exactly unthinkable for a celebrity to quickly get married to a pretty woman at a whim, and then get divorced even faster. Just another one of those celebrity bullshit Aina liked to read through on their break.

But now - now it could make sense. It could make so much fucking sense, actually.

The cuts on his stomach still hurt. “Ma’am-”

“I said Lio is okay.”

“Lio.” It’s a soft sound. It fits him, somehow. Much more than ‘Foresight.’ “I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Foresight rolls on his back and playfully pushes at Galo’s chest. He doesn’t as much as wince. He must be used to the pain by now. The pain that Kray Foresight has caused him, over and over again, and Galo has failed to notice the signs. 

The knife is right there. About morphine… It’s not like it’s hard to purchase if they’d want to. If Mrs. Foresight _wanted_ to. It’s all too easy to imagine. 

The red material would hide blood well.

Mrs. Foresight’s - Lio’s eyes look at him, and they tell Galo all he needs to know.

“Don’t get sappy on me,” Mrs. Foresight says. His fingers trace the line of Galo’s jaw, but the smile on his lips is the right one, now. Almost soft.

“Hey, Galo.” A small scrap of the nail that makes Galo shudder again. “I said this before… But without my husband it is going to be lonely here.”

A sharp tug, his back hitting the pillows - and Mrs. Foresight is on top of him again, eyes dark, and a smile that turns Galo’s brain into mush.

“Stay here, Galo. With me.”

Oh, fuck. 

“Yes, Mrs. Foresight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please leave a comment and check out [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/milka121) ! My comms are open rn too!


End file.
